


The Tree House

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [7]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Anne's 21st birthday, Richard had a little surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelleLeigh1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/gifts).



Richard was more than excited when he drove to Anne’s place. Today was her 21st birthday and he had a surprise for her.

The two had a very interesting relationship. Since she hit puberty at age thirteen, Anne had a major crush on Richard. Whenever she was with Isabel or George, it was always Richard this, and Richard that. When she heard his name, her eyes brightened. Her parents thought it was cute; but George and Isabel were rather annoyed. Richard never said anything about it. Maybe he found it obnoxious; or maybe he found it amusing. Before he was off to college, Anne bid him goodbye by holding him around the waist for about five minutes—with everyone watching. Richard had no idea what to do while his pal and roommate Francis tried hard to hold down his laugh.

He did not see Anne again until she came back from studying abroad in London.

She was nineteen and changed a lot. She was more mature—physically and mentally. Suddenly, Richard found her incredibly attractive and irresistible.

To his disappointment, she was also in a relationship.

She met someone in England. He was about her age; rich and had a title.

To Richard’s relief, their relationship did not last. Anne could not bear the thought of moving away from her family and settle in England. Thus, she had an amicable break up with her English boyfriend.

Right after Anne became single, Richard asked her out.

She said no at first, to his surprise.

Now the table had turned; he was pursuing her as she pursued him years ago.

Finally, after he asked her out for the 20th time, she said yes.

Now after dating for six months, Richard decided to take the relationship to the next step.

***

She could’ve hit the bar and attempt 21 shots; or she could’ve go to the casino. But no, she wanted to spend the night celebrating her 21st with Richard.

Anne happily answered the phone when Richard called and ran out of her apartment complex. She jumped into his car and gave him a kiss.

“Where are you taking me tonight?” She asked.

“You’ll see, it’s a surprise,” he teased her.

He drove to his old house. Taking Anne’s hand, Richard walked her towards the backyard. He stopped and took out a bandana.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered into her ear.

“I do.” She nodded.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed and blindfolded her eyes with the bandana.

Holding her hand, Richard guided her into the backyard and stopped before an old, gigantic oak tree. Slowly, he removed the bandana.

“Open your eyes,” he murmured.

Anne opened her eyes and saw a huge tree house on the oak tree.

“Wow…” she turned and looked at him. “Did…did you build it?”

He nodded. “I did. I built it for you.”

“You…you’re amazing!” Anne jumped into his arm and held on to him tightly.

Richard gave her a smile and guided her to the ladder. He climbed up to the tree house after her.

***

The tree house was not small; it was house with two rooms and a balcony. Anne could not be more impressed. Yes, Richard was a talented man; an artist and an architect. He already got a decent job in an architecture consulting company.

“I can’t believe you do this for me,” Anne said sweetly as Richard poured her a glass of wine.

“Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted?” Richard asked her.

“What do you mean?” Anne was a little confused.

Richard went away and then came back with a picture. “You remember this, don’t you?”

It was a picture drawn by crayons; on the lower right corner scribed Anne’s name. It was a picture she drew in sixth grade.

“You asked your Dad endlessly about getting a tree house to the point of annoyance. When I helped your parents moving out of their old house, I found this. So, I decided to make your childhood dream come true.”

Holding that picture, Anne felt tears falling from her eyes.

“Thank you Richard,” she managed to say.

“Hey, don’t cry. I don’t want you to cry on your birthday,” Richard said as he pulled her into his arms.

“I’m happy, you dummy,” Anne sniffed. “You know, I really wish that there’s a time machine. I want to take a picture of this and then go back in time to show my thirteen-year-old self. It’s like…’Annie, you got your tree house and the man of your dream’. Can you build me a time machine too?”

Richard laughed. “I’m afraid that’s out of my scope.”

He leaned down and kissed her.

The two kissed for a long while.

Gently, Anne lowered herself down to the floor.

“Is…is this house strong enough…”

“Of course,” he muttered against her lips. “I had this in mind when I designed it.”

Anne giggled.

She lied down with Richard on top of her.

It wasn’t there first time; but this would be their first time with each other.

She gave him a smile to assure him her consent.

His lips brushed her on the forehead. Then he gave her a kiss on the nose and then on the lips. She inhaled deeply as he nuzzled her neck.

“Don’t hold back, let it out,” he whispered.

Anne moaned as he kissed her on the arm and then on the valley of her breasts.

She moved her hand to the hem of his shirt and pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands stroked his naked upper torso. His skin was rather soft; he was slightly muscular.

She craved for the warmth of his body.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself onto him. He pulled her up while kissing her shoulder. Slowly, he peeled her top off her. He was slightly disappointed to see her wearing a strapless bra.

Anne played with his curls and knelt up as he kissed down to her stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. She sat down and kicked away her sandals. She closed her eyes as his lips caressed her thighs and knees as he took her jeans off her.

Her hands reached to the back and unclipped her bra, revealing her breasts.

Richard pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him. He pushed her down and lowered his lips to her breasts. Anne gasped as he sucked her breasts. Her hands rubbed on his bareback. She curved her back in pleasure when he caressed her belly. It used to be her ticklish spot, but she loved it when Richard touched her there.

“Anne?” He rose as his hands approached to her panties.

She nodded. “Please…I want you.”

Slowly, he took her panties off her. His talented fingers stroked her sex while his other hand rubbed her nipple.

“You’re wet…” he commented as he removed his pants and boxers.

She wrapped her legs around him and drowned herself in pleasure when Richard thrust into her. He took her hands and held her arms over her head. They joined hands with their fingers intertwined.

She cried out his name when they reached climax.

After their passionate lovemaking, Anne snuggled against him as he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

“Richard…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Anne said genuinely.

“Ditto.”

***

_One year later…_

It was Anne’s 22nd birthday. Now Richard had another special present for her.

She was now his fiancée.

He had designed a new home for them. Today, he was going to show it to her.

Anne loved it.

Not because it was beautiful, but because it was designed and built by Richard.

Holding her from behind, he whispered against her hair, “We will live here happily. This is our castle.”

He stared at the clipboard on the wall, with the drawing of two stick figures—a boy and a girl—and a house. Anne reached for the marker and added something to that picture—a much smaller stick figure standing between the two stick figures.

“I guess you need to find another space for your study,” she muttered.

“No…” Richard could not believe what he heard. He turned Anne around and stuttered, “You…you mean…”

Anne nodded, at first a little nervously, but then excitedly.

She jumped into his arms and they held on to each other tightly.

It’s a pity that time machine does not exist. She’d really want to show this to her younger self.


End file.
